Una oportunidad
by D-Noire
Summary: Hawk Moth tiene una nueva akumatizada, la cual cree muy capaz de poder conseguir los Miraculous. El problema es que ella tiene el plan de acercarse más y más a Adrien, porque cree que él es Chat Noir. ¿Acaso podrá cumplir su objetivo y obtener los Miraculous?


Digamos que para nuestros queridos héroes las cosas se habían vuelto algo difíciles durante los últimos días. Y todo gracias a una jugada que podría ser nombrada "la jugada maestra de Hawk Moth".

¿Por qué? Por el akuma que había lanzado. Era mucho más poderoso que todos los demás, y la chica en cuestión era mil veces más astuta. Además, algo que tenía a favor era que sus poderes eran la copia exacta de uno de los Prodigios ya existentes.

Todo había comenzado gracias a un capricho, a que quería ligar con él chico millonario (y apuesto, porque eso no se puede negar). El plan era sencillo, diría que es la descendiente de una súper-heroína (que curiosamente vio en un libro perteneciente al rubio) y así lo conquistaría con facilidad. O eso creía.

En sus planes no contaba con la intromisión de la aclamada Ladybug. Todo París la amaba. Aunque siendo realmente sinceros, ella la detestaba. Le parecía una completa metiche.

Pensaba que sus planes habían fracasado por completo, pero quizás, estaba equivocada.

Ladybug estaba junto a Volpina, quien había asegurado ser una aliada. La heroína moteada había tenido sus dudas, pero él héroe gatuno había confiado enseguida.

—Creo que debo ir a hablar con Chat Noir, hay algo importante que debemos conversar de inmediato —Volpina había divisado al héroe cerca, y realmente quería hablar con él. Solo que no contaba con la intromisión de la heroína moteada.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? Recuerda que aquí todos somos un equipo —Ladybug se mostraba renuente, porque no confiaba del todo en la nueva aliada.

Volpina frunció su ceño. Bien sabía que Ladybug era astuta, no por nada había dedicado una tarde entera para ver vídeos del Ladyblog. Bien dicen que hay que tener a los enemigos cerca.

—Acabo de recordar algo, debo irme.

Volpina voló, aprovechó esa habilidad para tener una ventaja de escape. Aunque sabía que Ladybug también era rápida, gracias a su yoyó. Así que, para perderla de vista creó la ilusión de un gran árbol, que cumplió su objetivo, detuvo a Ladybug.

Entonces se permitió soltar una risita y pudo proseguir con su plan. Desde las alturas observó los recintos Parisinos hasta que su visión se enfocó en lo que buscaba.

Solo que no podría hablar con él tan fácilmente, porque sabía que Ladybug lo interrogaría. Así que pensó en la mejor alternativa que tenía.

Se escondió bajo un árbol y comprobando que no había nadie alrededor, le habló a su jefe.

—Hawk Moth, tengo un plan para obtener los Miraculous, pero para ello necesitó ser Lila Rossi de nuevo —comunicó.

Desde la guarida el villano escuchaba escéptico.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré tales libertades? —preguntó casi riendo Hawk Moth. Ella era solo una adolescente, aunque una muy confiada.

—Que ellos son héroes y ven lo bueno en todas las personas, incluso en las que solo fingen —su respuesta fue sencilla, y el silencio solo fue una buena señal —. Además, tengo todo un plan de ataque.

El villano sonrió, esa simple oración había dado en el blanco.

—Cuéntamelo.

Y así es como Volpina relató la idea principal de su plan, la cual maravilló a Hawk Moth. Ambos sabían que obtener los Miraculous sería algo lento, pero de todas formas, lo intentarían.

Así Volpina volvió a ser Lila Rossi. Y esa era una gran ventaja, porque ninguno de los héroes sabía que ella era la "nueva heroína". Sin perder el tiempo, Lila sacó de su bolso escolar un cuaderno y un lápiz y anotó una dirección. Con una sonrisa, dio por iniciado su plan.

Chat Noir no encontraba a su Lady, y eso lo tenía algo angustiado. Tampoco veía a Volpina y, estaba algo confundido.

¿Realmente habían visto a Hawk Moth? Porque analizando bien la situación, habían visto algo que corría demasiado rápido, más que nada solo era una silueta, nada más. Algo no coincidía, algo faltaba.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, gatito?

Levantó su vista feliz al creer que se trataba de su adorada Lady. Pero se equivocó, frente a él se encontraba Volpina.

Él se levantó y le sonrió sin diversión.

—Pensaba en todo lo que...

—La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo... —la interrupción de Volpina en vez de molestarlo, simplemente lo tomó por sorpresa —, quiero hablar contigo a solas, y es por eso que necesitó que vengas a esta dirección en el anochecer —le entregó el papel.

Chat lo tomó con algo de confusión. Iba a hablar, pero no pudo, Volpina se le adelantó.

—Y necesito que no le digas nada de esto a Ladybug.

Ella se fue volando, y Chat Noir quedó con más dudas aún.

Salió de su escondite y cuando llegó a la Torre Eiffel. Donde se encontraba su Lady, tal y como él lo había imaginado.

—¡My Lady! —una gran felicidad lo inundó al ver a su amada dama. La cual desapareció casi de inmediato al percatarse de que ella había estado "desaparecida" sintió preocupación —. ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó preocupado.

La heroína lo miró con confusión marcada en el rostro. Ella no se veía nada bien.

—Estaba siguiendo a Hawk Moth cuando de pronto Volpina se comportó un poco extraña. Luego, quería hablar contigo, intenté seguirla. Pero... —ella se detuvo un momento, ya que la confusión seguía presente en su rostro y en su tono dubitativo —, de la nada apareció un árbol frente a mí. ¡Te juró que no estaba ahí antes!

Chat la miró escéptico. Eso sonaba un poco alocado, ¿un árbol que aparece y desaparece? Aunque, se trataba de su Lady, la persona a la que más amaba y siempre apoyaría.

—My Lady, creo que debes descansar. Los árboles no aparecen y desaparecen así como así —él la tomó por los hombros —. Duerme. Mañana arreglaremos los problemas.

Él dio un paso, estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí. Pero la voz de su amada lo detuvo.

—¿Qué quería decirte ella?

En ese momento él estaba en una encrucijada. Podía decirle la verdad a su Lady, que Volpina lo había citado en un lugar los dos solos. O podía mentirle, decirle que no era nada importante.

La vio, sus ojos solo demostraban preocupación. En ese momento pensó que a pesar de ser un equipo, él también podría guardar algunos secretos, ¿o no? Después de todo, eran un equipo, tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría.

—Ella solo quería saber más sobre nuestros planes de ataque. Nada importante. Ya sabes, preguntar si hacemos rondas en un horario específico y cosas así —Ladybug asintió. Le había creído.

Chat Noir sabía que mentir estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que una mentira piadosa no le haría daño a nadie. Su Lady estaba mal, tenía un rostro agotado y no necesitaba enterarse de una junta que no significaría nada.

El problema fue que mentir le gustó. Se sintió como tener el poder por una vez, y eso se sintió realmente satisfactorio.

Una vez que llegó a casa le dio un poco de ese apestoso queso a Plagg, que lo comió feliz.

Mientras la criatura negra disfrutaba de su queso, él mantenía frente a su rostro la dirección otorgada por la nueva aliada heroica. Mantenía sus dudas, pero aún así quería ir. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a Ladybug? —la voz de Plagg lo hizo dar un pequeño salto.

—Porque ella está muy cansada y no necesita tener más problemas. Si puedo hacer algo solo, lo haré.

Se recostó en su cama.

—¿Y acaso piensas ir?

—Claro que sí, es mí deber.

Plagg lo miró girando un poco la cabeza. A pesar de estar disfrutando su ya tercer trozo de queso, no comprendía del todo la actitud de su portador.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?

—Claro que sí —aunque quería soñar completamente seguro, no lo consiguió.

Cuando se hizo de noche, aún con algunas cavilaciones se transformó y fue al lugar indicado. A medida que se acercaba sintió algo de miedo ya que era un sitio bastante solitario. Era un bosque abandonado.

Antiguamente ese sitio había sido un parque de diversiones, pero con los años fue descuidado y cada vez lo visitaban menos personas, hasta que finalmente cerró. Los juegos ya no se encuentran presentes. Lo único que aún se conserva es un columpio y un gran árbol, solitario.

Era un lugar perfecto para una trampa. Lo que hizo que el felino se mantuviera alerta en todo momento.

—Chat, ya pensaba que no venías —la voz provenía desde el columpio. Con cuidado, Chat Noir se acercó —. No tienes porque estar a la defensiva —se dio cuenta de que sostenía su bastón y rápidamente la soltó.

—¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —preguntó a la defensiva.

Volpina rió. —Veo que eres un chico directo. Eso me agrada.

El tono de voz de la chica no hizo estar alerta. Ella parecía estar jugando con él, casi coqueteando.

—Bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato —comentó Volpina levantándose del columpio. Chat Noir estaba alerta de todos sus movimientos —. Seré sincera, te traje a este lugar porque noté que Ladybug tiene cierto resentimiento hacia mí, y eso no me gusta. Además, hace poco vi un vídeo en una página llamada "Ladyblog" y ahí hablaban respecto a las supuestas edades de los héroes de París —Chat elevó una de sus cejas, la verdad es que no comprendía del todo a la chica —. Y claramente dicen que son estudiantes de secundaria, por eso el libro de Ladybug era el mismo que usan en mi colegio. Y bueno, siento la corazonada de que ustedes estudian conmigo...

Oh, no. Chat Noir ya estaba comprendiendo lo que sucedía, ella quería mostrar su identidad. Ella realmente quería que le tuvieran confianza.

—No tienes que seguir con esto, aquí todos somos un equipo —la interrumpió antes de que cometiera alguna locura —. Ladybug pronto se dará cuenta de que eres una aliada y...

—Fuera transformación...

Un brillo de color naranja interrumpió sorpresivamente a Chat Noir. Él cerró sus ojos debido a la intensidad del brillo. Él sabía que no debía verla, no quería hacerlo, pero aún así abrió uno de sus ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta. El otro ojo se abrió automáticamente gracias a eso.

Y frente a él se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Lila Rossi. Aquella chica nueva de su clase, la que le estuvo coqueteando hace unos días y que había mencionado algo sobre una tal "Volpina" (tal y como aparecía en el libro que su padre poseía)

—Te dije que era descendiente de una zorra súper-heroína —su tono de voz tan confiada le llamó la atención —. Chat Noir, puedes cerrar la boca.

Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente su boca estaba abierta, la cerró con rapidez. No podía dejar de observar a la morena, sus ojos brillaban con la apenas perceptible luz de la Luna. Pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó en ese estado, su problema era que conocía su identidad secreta y que eso estaba completamente prohibido.

—Di algo —lo apremió la voz de la chica, él se puso rígido —. No me digas que un gato te comió la lengua. ¿O debería decir, un zorro? —preguntó en tono de burla.

Y Chat Noir hizo lo único que su cerebro pensó: correr. Se fue corriendo hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para ir tejado por tejado gracias a su bastón.

Lila por su parte observó como él héroe huía como un bebé mientras se carcajeaba.

—¿A eso le llaman un superhéroe? Vaya desperdicio.

Una máscara de mariposa apareció en su rostro y ella se cruzó de brazos. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Por qué no le quitaste el anillo en su momento de shock? Recuerda que tú objetivo es traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir —le recordó con molestia Hawk Moth.

Ella sonrió confiada. —Porque tengo un plan entre manos. Estoy segura de que Chat Noir debe tener más o menos mi edad, y si mis suposiciones son ciertas, mañana descubriré la verdadera identidad de ese gatito y lo destruiré.

Cuando llegó a su casa, volvió a convertirse en el joven Adrien Agreste y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en su cama.

—¡Es Lila! ¡Y yo conozco su identidad! ¡Esto esta mal, esto está muy mal! ¡se supone que es un secreto! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?! —hablaba tan rápido que hasta Plagg estaba mareado.

—Quizás deberías hablar con Ladybug al respecto.

Adrien se sentó. —¿Sobre qué? Lila confió en mí por alguna razón que desconozco —se cruzó de brazos de modo pensativo, de pronto su rostro mostró horror —. ¡¿Y si ella sabe que yo soy Chat Noir?! —preguntó con espanto.

Plagg voló cerca de su rostro. —¿Cómo piensas que ella puede conocer tu identidad? Es nueva, eso no tiene sentido —aunque el rostro de su portador de mantuvo igual.

—Lila coqueteo conmigo en el colegio, luego como Volpina intentó mantenerme cerca siendo Chat Noir y confió lo suficiente en mí como para mostrar su identidad —aclaró todas sus dudas —. ¿Acaso crees que ella espera que yo haga lo mismo?

Aquello hizo que Plagg tirará al suelo su trozo de camembert. Acto que sorprendió al rubio, debido a que su Kwami cuidaba al queso más que a nada en el mundo.

—¡Recuerda que nadie debe saber tu identidad! ¡es el mayor secreto de todos! ¡no puedes decirle a nadie! —se acercó más al ojo de su portador para repetir: —. ¡NADIE!

—¡De acuerdo! Solo era una idea pasajera —respondió alejando a Plagg.

—¿Sí? —Plagg mantenía sus patitas cruzadas —. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó a modo de desafío.

—No lo sé.

Bastó con esa respuesta para que ambos se dejarán caer en la cama del rubio. Uno por la confusión y el otro por la molestia de tener a un portador tan confuso.

El siguiente día en el Instituto fue distinto para todos. Marinette fue la más sorprendida al notar que Adrien se comportaba de un modo extraño.

Él joven rubio estaba actuando distinto. Se escondía, a veces le hablabas y saltaba, parecía estar asustado. Temía por algo. Y... cuando Lila se acercaba, él se tensaba aún más. Algo le estaba pasando, y era algo extraño.

Adrien por su parte se sentía confundido respecto a Lila. Sus sentimientos le parecían tiernos, pero no podía corresponderlos debido al gran amor que sentía por su Lady.

A la hora de salida, Lila se acercó a Adrien.

—¡Adrien! —él aludido se tenso ante esa voz —. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? ¿o sino podemos ir a un café? Donde quieras estará bien —le sonrió de modo tierno.

—Yo... modelaje... sesión, fotos... tengo

—sus nervios le jugaron en contra y le hicieron tartamudear.

Lila sonrió, ella sabía que había encontrado a su Chat Noir. Ahora podría iniciar con su plan.

Al menos eso pensaba. No esperaba para nada la intromisión de su "jefe"

—No pierdas el tiempo con él, yo estoy seguro de que no es Chat Noir.

—Y yo estoy segura de que sí, tengo todas las pruebas.

Una discusión que tuvieron, llegó a provocar que Volpina hiciera la ilusión de un villano. Este villano podía adormecer a los habitantes de París, y supuestamente los metía en pesadillas. Su poder era fuerte.

Cuando los héroes llegaron, ella hizo todo el trabajo, porque claro, era su creación y los demás no debían sospechar.

Su satisfacción fue mucha cuando Ladybug se molestó (su rostro la delataba) y la dejó sola con Chat Noir.

Él estaba tenso, dispuesto a salir en cualquier dirección. Pero no pudo. Volpina lo agarró del brazo.

—Vamos, Chat Noir. Me debes una conversación y no te dejaré ir.

Él bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Mostrar que eres Lila, mostrar tu verdadera identidad. Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Se supone que es un secreto.

—Lo hice porque confió en ti y anhelo que ustedes también confíen en mí, que puedan considerarme parte del equipo.

Esa conversación bastó para que Chat Noir sintiera algo de inquietud y al mismo tiempo un montón de dudas en su interior. Sentía que podía confiar en Lila, porque hasta ahora le había dado muchos motivos. Como persona se había mostrado como alguien amable, simpática y graciosa. Como heroína había demostrado ser tan valiente como su Lady. Ella no dudaba antes de atacar a un akumatizado, ella era segura y valiente.

Por otro lado, Plagg estaba preocupado.

—¿Notaste lo enfadada que estaba Ladybug hoy? —preguntó observando a su portador —. Ella no hizo prácticamente nada en la pelea. Eso es extraño.

Plagg normalmente se preocupaba por su preciado camembert y listo. El problema era que toda esta situación de Volpina no lo dejaba tranquilo, había algo que no le cerraba y quería poder hablar con Tikki al respecto. Aunque tristemente, no sabía dónde encontrarla.

—¿Ella estaba enojada? No me di cuenta de eso —la respuesta del rubio no hizo más que preocuparlo. Él sabía bien que su portador estaba pensando más en esa chica nueva, algo estaba sucediendo. Algo no encajaba del todo bien.

Adrien consideró sus opciones durante gran parte de la noche, y decidió que se acercaría más a Lila. Ella había confiado en él, le había revelado su verdadera identidad y también había demostrado interés en mantener una amistad con él, con Adrien Agreste.

Él pasaría tiempo con ella, después de todo, él podía darle ese voto de confianza. Solo que, no mostraría nervios por saber que ella es Volpina. Y no le revelaría su identidad, no hasta por lo menos haberla revelado a su Lady.

Así que, ese día en clases todos se sorprendieron al ver al reservado y algo poco social Adrien saludando a Lila, conversando con ella, e incluso, sentándose juntos en clases. La morena no cabía de felicidad. Hablar con el rubio era algo placentero, era cómodo y tenían algunos temas en común. O eso quería demostrar ella.

—Sí, en Italia yo era una modelo muy reconocida —decía Lila en el almuerzo. Ellos estaban sentados juntos, solos.

—¿En serio? —Adrien parecía sorprendido —. A veces me parece que es algo tedioso, más que nada lo hago porque quiero que mi padre sea feliz —confesó.

—A mí me gustaba. Solo que todas esas horas caminando, posando y todo lo demás se me hacían muy aburridas. Y claro, las sesiones fotográficas son lo peor.

—Siempre pensé que uno podría posar como quisiera. Pero no, es terrible porque tienes que hacer lo que él fotógrafo quiere. No es como un juego, no tiene nada de divertido —confesó él.

Lila había obtenido una idea gracias a esa conversación, ya tenía un plan para elaborar siendo Volpina.

Después de clases, ella volvió a intentar invitarlo a salir, pero nuevamente recibió un rechazo por parte del rubio. Aunque eso no la decepcionó, porque él le explicó que era porque su padre es muy estricto, y tenía asuntos pendientes, reglas que cumplir. Y le aseguró que otro día podrían intentarlo, que él hablaría con su padre. Ella solo tendría que avisar, él le daría una oportunidad.

—Volpina, recuerda los Miraculous —seguía exigiendo Hawk Moth.

—Tranquilo, ya mi plan está tomando forma.

Lila seguía pensando que Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir.

Y no pensaba renunciar a esa teoría tan rápidamente. Incluso, ya tenía un plan, para obtener el preciado Miraculous de la mala suerte. Una vez que lo tuviera, sería más fácil obtener el de Ladybug. Y para ese entonces, Adrien se arrepentiría de no haberse fijado en ella antes de todo esto.

Una buena idea para obtener esa joya sería impulsar al rubio a hacer cosas indebidas. Dicen que las personas pueden cambiar a otros, y si ese es el caso, con unas cuántas palabras cursis, Adrien haría todo lo que una amiga le pidiese. Ese era el plan.

Aunque antes de eso, había otro plan que llevar a cabo. Uno para obtener la confianza del rubio.

Saliendo de clases, ambos habían ido a ese lugar secreto en sus formas civiles. Al llegar ahí, Adrien abrió los ojos debido a la belleza del lugar. Ahora estaba lleno de distintas flores y había un adorable columpio de rueda colgado por ahí.

—¡Esto es magnífico! —exclamó Adrien con admiración.

—Dijiste que querías tener una sesión fotográfica inolvidable y yo te ayudaré.

Lila sacó una cámara y él empezó a posar. Ella le tomaba fotos mientras él jugaba como si fuese un niño pequeño, lo estaba pasando de maravilla y no podía evitar reír y sonreír todo el tiempo. Saltó, se columpio, rió e incluso se ensució, porque jugó en el suelo.

—Y una foto de nosotros como recuerdo —Lila tomó una foto de ambos en la que ellos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gracias por esto, fue genial!

—Lo que sea por ti, te dije que soy parte del equipo.

Desde ese día, Lila había ganado la confianza de Adrien. Salían juntos, conversaba juntos y en el colegio también estaban juntos. Lo pasaban muy bien.

Ella comenzaba poco a poco a aprovecharse de la nobleza del muchacho, lo provocaba para que hiciera cosas malas. Desde bromas, hasta a robar. Él no se daba cuenta debido a su inocencia. Pero...

Ella comenzaba a ver a Adrien de otro modo. No era él enemigo, no era a quien debía dañar para obtener los Miraculous. Tampoco era él chico millonario por el que todas estaban locas. No. Él era Adrien, una persona sumamente increíble.

En las misiones Ladybug aún se mostraba celosa.

Claro que... Marinette se sentía celosa y sumamente triste, porque ella aún amaba a Adrien y se daba cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Y eso dolía.

Aunque... Chloé no podía soportar todo eso. Y...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tendré un cómplice? ¡¿no soy suficiente!

—Dos serán mejor que una, y tengo a la chica perfecta.

Y ese día apareció "Corazón Oscuro" que tenía el poder de desaparecer el amor de cualquier persona. Por lo que, si te lanzaba una de sus llamas negras, quedabas casi en blanco. Porque, ¿sin amor qué sentido tendría la vida?

Chloé quería llegar a Adrien, y él no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esconderse y buscar un lugar para transformarse. Así que fue capturado.

—¡Adrien! —Ladybug gritó con horror —. Si realmente somos un equipo, por favor, vayamos a buscarlo.

—¡Claro que iremos!

Ambas fueron a la Torre Eiffel. Chloé tenía amarrado a Adrien, listo para lanzarlo. Pero no lo hacía.

—¡Dame tu Miraculous, Ladybug! ¡o sino lo voy a soltar!

Volpina se las arregló para llegar a la cima de la Torre Eiffel gracias a sus poderes. Él la observó con tristeza.

—¡No le harás daño!

Ella intentó alcanzarlo, pero no lo logró. Chloé la pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Volpina no consiguió defenderse, pero no cayó.

—¡Adrien no merece esto!

Siguieron luchando, en un punto, Volpina estaba apunto de ser golpeada por esa llama negra. Pero Ladybug saltó ante ella.

—¡Salva a Adrien, por favor! —fue lo último que se escuchó de la heroína moteada.

Volpina con algo de confusión, logró desestabilizar por un momento a Chloé. En ese momento, desató al rubio.

—Ven rápido, no podré hacerlo sin tú ayuda.

Chat Noir apareció a los pocos segundos. Los dos combatieron, y finalmente ganaron. Chloé volvió a la normalidad.

—Tú... tú realmente me quieres.

—¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?

—Mm... no.

Volpina se acercó y besó a Chat Noir en los labios. Él correspondió gustoso, ambos estaban felices. Pero, en ese momento, el akuma se fue volando.

Lila cayó al suelo, le dolía la cabeza.

—¿No eres Volpina? —le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Chat Noir, yo... —estaba avergonzada.

—¡Me mentiste! ¡jugaste conmigo, solo querías mi Miraculous!

Él se alejaría, pero ella lo tomó del brazo e impidió su retirada.

—Yo te amo. Al principio sí quería el Miraculous, pero te conocí y me enamoré de ti —admitió ella.

—Yo...

—Dame tiempo, dame una oportunidad.

—Tendré que pensarlo —se iba a ir, pero recordó que ella ya no tenía sus poderes. La tomó en brazos. Ella se acunó en su cálido pecho, y él la dejó en el suelo, en espera de una oportunidad.


End file.
